1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates a device for improving a persons strength for swinging a baseball or softball bat. Specifically, the present invention relates to attaching a temporary adjustable weight to a bat that is used during actual batting practice and increases the inertial resistance of a swing, requiring more effort of the batter, inducing an increase in muscle mass specific for swinging a bat.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the early years, athletic organizations relied on an individuals raw talent and generalized exercise that consisted of calisthenics, running and free weight training to improve their athletic teams. These efforts, if done properly, did improve the strength and endurance of these athletes for lifting weights, running and calisthenics. The next step was to transfer these improvements to the sport of interest and this generally meant to run through the fundamentals and play the game. It has also been recognized that exercise in an activity does not prepare one for another unrelated activity. Anyone whom has been active in, for example weight lifting, soon recognizes, after a day of playing touch football, the limitations of weight lifting as a preparation for touch football. Newer techniques of concurrent training are used in an attempt to add resistance and/or inertia to the athletic activity that one is attempting to improve. Examples of this is the Russian hockey team that have used steel hockey sticks and heavy pucks during their fundamentals and scrimmages, also sprinters that attach parachutes to their waists that increases resistance as they run. Similarly wrist and ankle weights are used in many sports to add inertia during practice.